A conventionally known microscope examination apparatus is described in Patent Document 1. This microscope examination apparatus includes an objective lens disposed opposite to a specimen, an image-forming lens configured to form an enlarged image on an image-capturing unit, such as a CCD camera, and a magnifying relay lens detachably disposed between the objective lens and the image-forming lens and capable of continuously changing the magnifying power within a specific range of magnifications.
According to this microscope examination apparatus, even when the objective lens and the image-forming lens are fixed and an afocal magnifying relay lens is detachably disposed therebetween, the confocal point on the image-capturing plane does not change and degradation of the image caused by the magnification is small. Thus, operability and performance are improved.
Furthermore, conventionally, when examining a living organism, organ, or tissue, a microscope or a stereo microscope is used to illuminate the upper surface or the lower surface of the living organism, organ, or tissue to obtain a fluorescence image, a reflective image, or a transmission image. When examining a reflective image or a fluorescence image using an endoscope, the inside of the living organism is illuminated and image capturing is carried out inside the living organism.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. HEI-7-104192 (FIG. 1, etc.)